13 July 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-07-13 ; Comments *Peel tells an anecdote about answering the Mayo phone to somebody asking about Climie Fisher tour dates, and avers that he really doesn't care because one of the redoubtable duo said he (JP) was their least favourite DJ. *Reading Friday's Radio 1 schedule: "At 9 o'clock, the Bee Gees at the Wembley Arena. Another one not to miss, I think." *John speaks approvingly of the Mary Whitehouse Experience radio show, of which he says, "normally of course the words 'radio' and 'comedy' do not go easily together, but the couple I did hear were most entertaining." *The edited tracks from file 2 help fill in the gap in file 1. Sessions *Band Of Susans, #2. Recorded 1989-07-02. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Electro Hippies: 'Mega Armageddon Death Pt. 3 (7" with v/a album - Grindcrusher - The Earache Sampler) Earache MOSH 12 (back-announced but not recorded) *Lil Louis: 'French Kiss (12")' (FFRR) @''' :(JP: 'At this point, this wonderful record degenerates into the inevitable woman faking orgasm sequence, which is a great pity I think. If it had gone on like that for another ten minutes, I should have been very happy. It does go on for about another five minutes, in fact, but not as good as that.') *Band Of Susans: 'Because Of You' (Peel Session) # *Johnny Osbourne & Chaka Demus: 'Few Dollars More (Compilation LP-DJ Government)' (Digital-B) :(JP: 'I mentioned in last night's programme that our William had gone, with one or two other people, to see the Fall playing in Cambridge last night, This was their gig at the Corn Exchange on Wednesday 12 July. the first time he'd ever seen them, and he'd never expressed any interest in the records and things, but apparently he came back home, his eyes with a strange glitter in them, asking where Dad kept his Fall records. So I'd better divert him back to noise, I think.') *Carcass: 'Exhume To Consume (Compilation LP-Grindcrusher - The Earache Sampler)' (Earache) # *Dutiful Daughters: 'January (12"-A Superfluity Of Nuns)' (Dislocation) *Tyrannosaurus Rex: Frowning Atahualpa (My Inca Love) (album - My People Were Fair And Had Sky In Their Hair... But Now They're Content To Wear Stars On Their Brows) Regal Zonophone SLRZ 1003 Snippet only with John Peel as narrator '@'' *Honor Role: 'Listening To Sally (LP-Rictus)' (Homestead) # :(JP: 'D'ye know, Richard Skinner's in here already? That boy's ready to rock, just look at him in there, my goodness me, limbering up. He'll be terrific, don't you worry.') *3rd Bass: 'Steppin' To The A.M. (12")' (Def Jam Recordings) # @'' *Band Of Susans: 'Hard Light' (Peel Session) # *File 1 '''pauses during above 29:16-32:45 18:56-22:43 *Tyrannosaurus Rex: Juniper Suction (album - Prophets, Seers & Sages, The Angels Of The Ages) Regal Zonophone SLRZ 1005 # *Tyrannosaurus Rex: Frowning Atahualpa (My Inca Love) (album - My People Were Fair And Had Sky In Their Hair... But Now They're Content To Wear Stars On Their Brows) Regal Zonophone SLRZ 1003 ''Snippet only with John Peel as narrator ''@''' *Noise Khanyile: Mapantsula Jive (album - The Art Of Noise) Globe Style ORB 045 start only ''@ *A.R. Kane: What's All This Then (12" - Pop) Rough Trade RTT 239 @'' *'''File 1 resumes *Napalm Death: 'The Missing Link (Compilation LP-Grindcrusher - The Earache Sampler)' (Earache) *Culture: 'Send Some Rain (12")' (Joe Gibbs Music) '@ *Band Of Susans: 'Which Dream Came True' (Peel Session) # *''(trailer for Friday Rock Show)'' *Birdland: 'White (12"-Paradise)' (Lazy) *Elliptical Trampolines: 'Deliciously Deranged (Compilation LP-Freak Beats - Volume 1)' (Scam / Bop Cassettes) # @ *Anhrefn: 'Edrych Ar Y Rude Boys (An Old Classic) (split LP with Last Rough Cause-Soft Lights & Loud Guitars (Part Two))' (Released Emotions) Cover of the Ruts. *Cranes: 'Focus Breathe (LP-Self-Non-Self)' (Bite Back!) *Orb: 'The Roof Is On Fire (12"-Kiss EP)' (WAU / Mr. Modo) *Band Of Susans: 'Too Late' (Peel Session) # *U Thant: 'Dim I.D. (12"-Dim I.D.)' (Recordiau Thant) # *end of show *Tracks marked # available on File 2 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1989-07-13 (incomplete) *2) 1989-07-13 Peel Show R030 *3) 1989-07-xx Peel Show LE040 *4) 1989-07-xx-08-xx Peel Show LE041 ;Length *1) 01:14:15 *2) 00:39:55 (18:56-22:43 unique) *3) 1:36:09 (from 1:24:43) (from 1:35:23 unique) *4) 1:35:51 (to 12:39) (to 4:01 unique) ;Other *File 1 created from CB102 of the 500 Box. Fair mono quality, possibly from an AM source (this was the point when Peel's show was no longer carried on Radio 2's FM frequencies but Radio 1's FM rollout was far from complete, especially in the more rural areas, so some areas which could receive it in FM earlier and later could not at this stage). *File 2 created from R030 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *3) Created from LE040 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1989 Lee Tape 40. *4) Created from LE041 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July August 1989 Lee Tape 41. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) 4) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Rich 200 Category:Lee Tapes